Fire Dragon
Not to be confused with another Fire Dragon. The Fire Dragon (nicknamed Flame by Kai) was the Dragon Guardian of the Sword of Fire and previously Kai's pet. After fusing with the other three Dragons to form the Ultra Dragon, Flame was eventually captured and killed by Dragon Hunters, and his skeletal remains were made into the base of the Iron Baron's throne. History The Fire Dragon was placed in the Fire Temple by Sensei Wu to guard the Sword of Fire. King of Shadows Lord Garmadon summoned the Fire Dragon when Kai and Sensei Wu attempted to escape from the Fire Temple with the Sword of Fire. Determined not to let them escape, the dragon blocked the exit and cornered them. Weapons of Destiny The Fire Dragon soon realized that Kai and Nya were simply trying to protect the sword as well and became friendly toward them. When Jay, Cole, and Zane arrived at the temple, the Fire Dragon called the other guardian dragons so the other ninja could tame and ride them. Once all the Ninja had befriended their dragons, Kai flew the Fire Dragon to the Underworld. After the Ninja had reclaimed the Golden Weapons, the Fire Dragon transported Kai back to Four Weapons. Rise of the Snakes At some point dragon pens were carved into the mountain underneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu and the Fire Dragon began living there under the care of the Ninja. When the Ninja learned that Lord Garmadon had apparently returned, Kai mounted the Fire Dragon and flew it to Jamanakai Village, racing the other Ninja along the way. After the threat had been discovered to be merely Lloyd Garmadon, Kai flew the Fire Dragon back to the monastery. When the Hypnobrai attacked the village later in the day, Kai once again used the Fire Dragon as transport there. Home After the Ninja had left to destroy Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress, Nya and Wu rode the Fire Dragon to the scene where they rescued the Ninja just before the fortress collapsed. The Fire Dragon flew them back to the monastery, only to find it engulfed in flames. Snakebit After the Ninja discovered the Destiny's Bounty in the Sea of Sand, the Fire Dragon took up residence in some nearby ruins. However the Fire Dragon began to molt and left for the Spirit Coves where it merged with the other three Dragons to become the Ultra Dragon. Appearance The Fire Dragon is used to living in hot climates. He can swim in lava and travel into the Underworld. His skin is red and orange and may possibly be hot but cool enough to ride on. He also has yellow accents. Appearances Notes *The Fire Dragon was the first Dragon to be tamed and ridden during their search for the Golden Weapons. *The Fire Dragon, along with the other Dragons, perform a different type of Spinjitzu when they travel between realms *He likes barbecues. *It is Kai's first Dragon, his second being the Elemental Fire Dragon. *He appeared in ''LEGO Battles: Ninjago, as a Story Mode boss. *In the show, he has 2 flags on his back, while he has one flag in the set. Gallery Fire_Dragon.png|LEGO set FireDragonLegacy.png|4+ Legacy set FireDragon.png Kai and Flame.png 17Ridingonflame.png Flame.png pl:Flame Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Fire Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Skeletons Category:2020 Category:Ninjago: Legacy